


Flowers

by uncafeavecbarnes



Series: Drunk In Love '21 [10]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Come Eating, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flowers, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Redhead Wine And Literature Club's Drunk In Love Challenge, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Ransom Drysdale's effort for Valentine's Day is a pitiful bunch of flowers.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Series: Drunk In Love '21 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138190
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. February is the month of love, so it deserves drabbles. This is part of the RWLC Drunk In Love Challenge on Tumblr, based on the prompt, 'flowers'. I'm hoping to write as many prompts as I can, with my favourite boys. What would Valentine's Day be without them? Ransom Drysdale is entitled, selfish, and oh so handsome. There's an alluring darkness to him that's just addicting and I'm enjoying exploring that as I write him.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

Flowers. There’s a bunch of flowers in his hand. Stems stained with dirt and roots tugged free. A last minute thought. Unceremoniously shoved at you with a barely there greeting. And really, you should expect nothing less. Ransom’s at your door for his own selfish reasons. Not that you can deny him much.

Heat pricks at your body. Skin bare and sweat slicked, sticking to the soft bed sheets that will soon curl off the corners of the mattress. Back arched off the bed, hips chasing your fingers, so desperate for sweet release. Naked and sprawled out for Ransom, his darkened blue eyes drinking you in with a gaze that you can only describe as  _ predatory _ .

You gasp, drowning in desire as he stands at the foot of the bed. Only his caramel coat case aside. Scarf clutched in his free hand, an unsubtle hint at what he wants. Sweater raised enough to unfasten his pants. And God, it’s maddening how  _ gorgeous _ he is. Cock in his hand and stroking himself as he watches you circle your clit.

“Please,” you whimper, peering at him through your lashes. “Can I come?”

“Think you deserve to, kitten?” He replies, voice velvety smooth. “Has my kitten been a good girl?”

You whimper, nodding your head fervently as you circle your fingers faster.

“Not yet,” he growls with a devilish smirk. “Not until I say so, you got that, kitten? Get those fingers all nice and wet. And don’t forget those pretty tits.”

A wreck of mewls and driven by nothing but your desire, you’re a trembling mess as Ransom jerks his cock faster, the tip wet and slick. One hand between your thighs, one on your breasts. You dare not look away from him, mouth parting in a shuddering moan as you pinch a nipple between your fingers.

“Come for me, kitten, I want to see you come all over your fingers.”

His name is a breathless moan, sheer, agonising ecstasy crashing through you and Ransom growls lowly. Your orgasm that much more intense as he comes, spilling on to your breasts with a shaky gasp. Ransom lays down beside you, a sated smile plastered on a strong jaw. He glides a finger through the mess he’s made, skin rough over your nipples and then he’s running his wet finger over your lips, groaning quietly as you lick it clean.

“Now?” He asks, permission that’s not without entitlement. “Can I fuck you now?”

“Ransom, it’s Valentine’s Day. You’re going to need to do better than bringing me flowers you picked from my own garden.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
